Stop and take a second
by RowenaR
Summary: I’m an idiot. A real dumbass. Frakking nutcase as well. Oh well, and a marriage destroyer. Of at least two marriages. LK, oneshot, somewhat of an AU, sequel to When I touch you like this


**Author: **Um, yeah, well... who did you expect? ;)**  
Summary: **"I'm an idiot. A real dumbass. Frakking nutcase as well. Oh well, and a marriage destroyer. Of at least two marriages." - L/K, one-shot, somewhat of an AU, sequel to "When I touch you like this"**  
Category:** Romance... kinda.**  
Rating:** M**Disclaimer: **Battlestar Galactica along with Kara, Lee and anyone else mentioned belong to Ronald D. Moore and everyone who's officially making money with them, as well as "U + Ur Hand" belongs to Pink and everyone who's oficially making money with it. Which I don't. Honestly.**  
A/N:** At first I want to thank my reviewers for "When I touch you like this", **Tracyj23**, **pixie88**, **pilotlover**, **BSGaddict** and **scullymulder**. I really appreciate criticsm like this :) And in case anyone wonders why I chose to continue what I intended to be an one-shot: It's all pilotlover's fault!

Okay, now a few words to the story itself: Unfortunately, after finishing it, I felt a little like it was... uh... a little pointless, but Kara made me do this! And in the end I still like it because it was a little lighter in comparism to the first one. Second thing is that I'm not used to writing Kara, so I'm even more insecure about her in-characterness than about Lee's. So... uh... every advise is welcome.

And don't forget:

Feedback will get you a cookie, flames will roast my marshmellows.

* * *

**Stop and take a second**

"_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight.  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life."_

_Pink, "U + Ur Hand"_

* * *

I'm an idiot. A real dumbass. Frakking nutcase as well. Oh well, and a marriage destroyer. Of at least two marriages. Or maybe… not. _My_ marriage was already frakked up. And then I had to go and help Lee to frak up _his_ marriage as well.

Growling I yank at some part in the belly of the Viper above me, when I suddenly hear a voice say: "Are you actually trying to repair that Viper or is it going to be a victim of another bout of righteous anger?" Oooh, it's Major "Frak the bra. Frak _me_." Adama, trying to be funny. For a moment I seriously debate throwing the wrench in my hand as my only answer, but he's still my boss, so I better say something. But I stay put under the Viper.

"I'm not going to frak up your precious Viper, if that's what you mean." Because, you know, I already frakked up your precious marriage.

"Good. Because I'm sure the Chief would do a lot of terrible things to you if you did." His voice is coming from a different ankle now, so I lift my head to take a look. Yep. He's now crouching down so he can look under the Viper.

"You wouldn't care anyway.", I grind out before I can tell myself not to say it. But well, this is me, always-talk-first-and-think-later-Kara. For a while, he doesn't say anything, and I'm already about to assume that he's left again, going to harass maybe Athena or the Chief or whoever else.

But then I hear him say in a strangely resigned voice: "Kara…" For some strange reason, the unspoken sigh that resonates through his voice makes me angry. What frakking right does he have to sound like that?

I put away the wrench and prop myself up on my elbows. "What do you want, Adama?" For a moment I see the well-known look of insulted Adama pride and anger at insubordination cross his face, and I brace myself for another one of our legendary fights. Like some thunderbolt, something suddenly flashes through my mind. Heated moans, bodys, passion… I blink. It's been a week now, and I absolutely _don't_ need to be reminded of _that_ just now.

"Actually… Asking you to come out of your hiding place and grab something to eat, because I was on my way to dinner myself." I blink again. What the frak? Lee "Throw yourself out of an airlock!" Adama asking me to dinner? I'm about to smirk and ask him if Dee made his leash a little longer when I remember the reason I've been hiding from about _everyone_ on the ship for a week now: Lee Adama and Anastasia "Dee" Dualla are not sharing quarters anymore officially. If there ever was a rumor that was _really_ faster than an FTL drive, it had to be this. And of course it had been accompanied by a thousand speculations as to the why, with the strongest being that someone-no-names-given-cough-Starbuck-cough had messed up everything and the CAG's wife just had had enough.

He nudges my foot. "Hey, you coming or what?" Cocking an eyebrow and giving me a half-grin he really doesn't look like a loving husband being devastated by being left. Just frakking great.

"Get yourself some other dinner entertainment, Apollo.", I just say and take up my work again. Unfortunately that doesn't scare him away. Instead he obviously chose to go down on his belly and crawl under the Viper, right beside me. Ugh. There isn't even much place here for myself, let alone me and the fat CAG… okay, maybe not so fat anymore. Actually, pretty lean and… _Stop. That. Train. Of. Thought. Starbuck._ As of _now_.

"You know that the only reason I didn't already throw you in the brig for insubordination up to now is that it would be just another hiding place for you. And I want you to _stop_ hiding." Could _he_ please just _stop_ lying close to me and whispering into my ear like that?

"I'm not hiding. I'm _working_. And I'm not off-shift until after dinner. Get lost. Sir." I know I'm about to really get thrown into the brig again, because I've known Lee Adama long enough to be able to just tell from the way of his breathing when he's about to get _really_ worked up. But I've had it now. Who does he think he is? First dressing me down, then frakking me like there was no tomorrow and then _separate from his frakking wife_? And then behaving there had nothing been _anything_ wrong between us, _ever_? No, mister. I'm not here solely for your entertainment.

For some moments it's silent again, with only the sounds of my wrenching disturbing the quiet. It's the quiet before the storm, that much I can feel. But then he says: "You won't ever forgive me, right?"

He managed to turn around on his back and is now lying beside me, facing the belly of the Viper. I give up pretending to do anything resembling repair and let my hands sink onto my chest, with my eyes closed. "No," I say, not really sure if I'm lying or not. "No, I won't. And I won't forgive _myself_." Oh well, and neither will Sam, for that matter. Or Dee. Or maybe the entire ship. "Thanks a lot for that." Okay, maybe that was _not_ a smart thing to say. Considering I'd wanted him to get out of my vicinity ASAP just a few moments ago.

I can hear him trying to say something several times, then: "Let them talk, Kara. And don't… blame yourself." Oh, that must have been tough for him, somewhat admitting that he made a mistake. Feels _incredibly_ good, actually. "What happened between you and me… I didn't mean for it to happen. And… about Dee and I… Gods, Kara, do I really have to do this under a frakking _Viper_?"

I want to laugh. Long and hard. Here we are, under a Viper, me hiding from an entire ship, him… trying to pour his heart out to me? "Actually, we don't have to do _anything_. Except I have to repair this Viper and you have to do some… CAG-things." I just hope he swallows that.

"Yeah, and that includes making sure you eat properly. Now, come on, let's get you some dinner." He already begins wriggling back, tugging at my flight suit, but I've decided to stay put, and I _will_ stay put.

"No, _you_ get your dinner, and _I_ stay here." I mean… really… what part of "No." doesn't he get?

He comes wriggling back, propping himself up on his side, his face serious, all of a sudden. That is, all I can see with lying on my back and my head turned sideways. "What the frak are you doing? This is nothing like the Kara I used know. The Kara I used know would have gone straight up to anyone talking stuff behind her back to tell it to her face again and…"

"The Kara you used to know went through hell and back.", I say a lot more softly than I intended, and I already regret having said it at all.

He takes a deep breath. Then he says, trying to sound brisk: "Tell you what? Let's… _not_ talk about it. Over dinner. Come on, I'm starving."

I want to say something, but my stomach beats me to it. I roll my eyes. "Okay. Just this once. And just dinner." I turn my head again and see him grin, making him look like a fifteen-year old again. Then he shoots up and gives me a kiss right on the lips. And, well… and misses the fact that there's a Viper above his head. Groaning he sinks back, touching his forehead and then revealing a laceration. Makes a nice contrast to the shiner I gave him a week ago. I can't hold back a snort. "Okay, just dinner _and_ a trip to Life Station."

He makes a grimace, then suddenly grins a little mad. "That'll get the rumor mill into overdrive. I really don't want to miss _that_."

Come to think of it… me neither. I give him a grin almost as mad as his. "_Now_ you're talking."


End file.
